User devices can install and execute native software applications. A native application may refer to an edition of a software product that is installed on and executed by the user device. In most circumstances, a user instructs the user device to launch a native application by selecting (e.g., pressing) on an icon corresponding to the native application. An application launcher senses such a selection and instructs the operating system to launch or otherwise access the native application corresponding to the selected icon.